1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic protection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protection system for a display apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The guard and data security of display apparatuses at present can be categorized into hardware protection and software protection. The most popular hardware protection is by using a mechanical lock along with a metal key. However, the metal key is easily copied or stolen, and the display apparatus can be unlocked and used once the key is copied or stolen.
The most commonly used software protection is to protect data through encryption/decryption programs, for example, a screen-saver program. However, the password used by a user is usually short since it is easy to memorize and convenient to use, so that it is easily cracked. Besides, there is also a protection method using an electronic lock corresponding to an electronic key for protecting a display apparatus. However, if the electronic key makes use of fixed passwords, the electronic key may be easily pirated or cracked. If the electronic key makes use of microprocessor to perform encryption/decryption on the passwords, its cost will be too high. In addition, since there is usually only one electronic key, it is inconvenient for one to do one's job if the electronic key is lost.